The invention relates generally to the remote control of home entertainment devices and other similar devices. In particular, the invention relates to remote control of devices from a location outside the normal range of a typical remote control.
Universal remote controls that generate the same type of signal in response to a depressed button that would have been generated by a home entertainment device's original remote control are known. Home automation systems that provide a central control system for home entertainment devices, light/climate control, and control of other home electronic systems are also known. In these systems, a central command center or user interface (such as a wall-mounted control panel) is often hard-wired to the devices that a user desires to control.